Moon of Dreams
by Sweet Fantasy's Magic
Summary: A/U. 'Love is a powerful feeling, yet it is dangerous, too...It can grows softly inside your chest, warm and gentle, but sometimes...it suddenly strikes you without any warning...and when you're in love, you're dreaming...you're hoping...' OC X FC pairing, and canon/crack pairings.
1. Prologue

Hi there !

This is my first Harvest Moon fanfiction ever, so be gentle...please ? :)

This is **A/U** , because this story will take place in a new place, because I mix a lot of characters from different games into a story. So don't worry if you don't recognize any of the places names. Some names will be similar, but I try to come up with new things, since it's alternate universe.

 _ **Harvest Moon Fanfiction**_

Name:

 _Moon of Dreams._

 _ **Categories**_ : Romance, friendship, A/U, comforts and a little bit of adventure and drama.

 _ **Pairings**_ :  
\- Cliff X Claire  
\- Skye X Jill  
\- Vaughn X Chelsea  
\- Nadi X Minori  
\- Luke X Celia  
\- Ignis X Sephia (Harvest King X Harvest Goddess)  
\- Wizard X Stella (OC X FC)

Review...?

* * *

 _ **Prologue**_

* * *

It was a beautiful and sunny, soft day, in the spring season. The nature was slowly waking up from its long cold and frozen sleep, known as the winter season. The snow has started to melt away slowly, as the weather was getting warmer, and there were buds of leaves in the trees and bushes. There were also buds colorful flowers here and there, among the beautiful fresh green grass. Birds were tweeting in the trees and bushes, as they were making their nests and that other animals were giving birth to their babies.

Stella was following a path through the peaceful forest, heading to the Harmony Valley, where there was the Harmony Town. She had heard that it was a beautiful and peaceful place to live at, and she wished to live there. So she had sent a letter to the mayor, asking the permission to live there, and he sent her a positive answer. So she packed up the few things she had in a bag, picked up her most warm cloak and coat, money, food and water supplies, then left the place that she was living, and headed to Harmony Valley. She had been traveling for two weeks now, and she had to take some breaks sometimes, but she was happy to almost be there.

A blue bird suddenly flew to Stella and land on her shoulder. First surprised, Stella giggled a bit, and gave the bird some seeds in hand, and it happily ate them, tweeting beautiful notes. Stella smiled and softly pat the pretty bird's soft feathers. After a few minutes, it left her shoulder and flew away from her.

Stella than kept on following the path, alone. Well, she thought that she was alone, but she crossed the path of four girls: one of the girls was blonde, one was having pale brown hair, the third one was having dark brown hair, and the last one was having honey hair. She stopped, a bit shocked: she thought that she would be the only one to travel to Harmony Valley...! The honey haired girl spotted her, and stopped, staring at her.

-''Hello !'', she said, smiling.

The three other girls turned around, and spotted Stella too. She remain mute: she was so shy around new people...! She simply shyly waved a hand at them. The blonde girl frowsed, slightly worried.

-''Are you alright...?'', she asked.  
-''Y...Yes...'', said Stella, blushing. ''I...I'm just very shy around new people...''  
-''Aww, that's so adorable...!'', said the pale brown haired girl, her hands on her cheeks.  
-''Yeah'', smiled the dark brown haired girl. ''I am Jill, by the way.''  
-''My name's Claire'', said the blonde girl, smiling sweetly.  
-''My name's Chelsea !'', said the pale brown haired girl.  
-''And my name's Minori'', said the honey haired girl. ''What's your name...?''  
-''A...Actually...'', started Stella.

She couldn't tell them her name...

...Because she is a Witch, and Witches and Wizards because they believe that if they tell their real name, that people can controls them. However...Stella felt uncomfortable about it: these girls didn't seemed to be evil or mean, so maybe...?

Stella take a deep breath, and answere to Minori's question:

-''My name's Stella...I am actually a Witch, and I am mostly known as the Aurora Witch...''

Claire, Minori and Chelsea opened big surprised eyes, while Jill was speechless. Stella sweat dropped: oh dear...they obviously knew about the beliefs of Witches and Wizards...maybe she should warn them. Stella sighed, and smiled sadly:

-''We, Witches and Wizards, usually tells our real name to only one special person: our soul mate, and only love...B...But, you four looks very gentle, and...I hoped that we could be friends...?''

Gosh, her skin was burning...! Chelsea suddenly glomped her and rubs her cheek against Stella's cheek.

-''Aww, your name's so pretty ! Of course we can be friends !''  
-''R...Really...?''  
-''Yeah, of course'', smiled Claire.  
-''I don't mind hanging out with a sweet Witchie like you'', sweetly said Minori.  
-''I'd love to hang out with you, too !'', said Jill, smirking.  
-''Aw, thank you...!'', blushed and smiled Stella.

She then looked at each girl carefully. Claire's eyes were blue, Chelsea's eyes were sky blue, Jill's eyes were purple, and Minori's eyes were green like weeds, but it was making her even prettier. Claire and Minori seemed to be more feminine than Jill and Chelsea, but Stella was sure that they were all liking dresses, still.

-''I'm moving to Harmony Town'', she said. ''Are you moving there too ?''  
-''Yes !'', answered Chelsea. ''We heard that there was plenty healthy good lands to make culture there, so we all decided to moved there to open our own Ranches.''  
-''You're farmers...?'', asked Stella.  
-''Yes'', proudly answered Jill. ''We are hardworking, and it's also an occasion to start a fresh start in life...''  
-''Indeed'', said Claire. ''I hope that we'll get plenty of friends there, it was saying that the people there were very gentle.''  
-''Yeah, me too'', agreed Minori.  
-''I hope so too...'', murmured Stella.

They all smiled: they were definitely going to be great friends, and so they kept following the path to Harmony Town, in Harmony Valley, with joy and friendship.


	2. Gentle people

Here's the chapter one of _Moon of Dreams_. :)

I started to add more characters, and worked on their characters and personalities, too. I am pretty sure that I mostly got Celia, Cliff and maybe Luke a bit, too. Nadi and Vaughn are known to be Tsunderes (from what I could see from videos on Youtube), so I did my best to picture them, and Wizard was a bit easy to picture (he's so sweeet).

Also, I have changed a few little things:  
-Celia's eyes color is green leaf.  
-I made Cliff and Celia being brother and sister, because they are both sweet and gentle, so yeah.

 _ **Pairings:  
**_ \- Cliff X Claire  
\- Skye X Jill  
\- Vaughn X Chelsea  
\- Nadi X Minori  
\- Luke X Celia  
\- Ignis X Sephia (Harvest King X Harvest Goddess)  
\- Wizard X Stella (OC X FC)

 **I don't own Harvest Moon and neither the characters in the story, I only own the story and my FC Stella, and reviews are appreciated. :)**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 1: Gentle people  
_**

* * *

Celia was watering her small crop fields (which still too big for her) that she had just planting seeds of potatoes, turnips and other vegetables and flower seeds in a section adjacent to the vegetables, behind her home-shop named ''Vegetables and Plants's Paradise.'' She was selling most of her vegetables and plants (mostly flowers) to the community of Harmony Town, and her crops and flowers were deemed to be the most delicious, fresh and colorful vegetables, along with the most colorful and lively fresh flowers of all the place...but she was alone to take care of her crops and flowers, and some people were worried about her, because Celia have a fragile health and could faint at any moment, and get sick easily.

Celia stood straight after watering the half of her crop and plant fields, rubbing her forehead and the back of her head. Her orange bandana with white flowers could prove to anyone how sweet and delicate that Celia was: she never yelled without a reason, she was earth-to-earth, and she was gentle, helping anybody in need. Celia looked at her fields and smiled a bit: a little effort, and it'll be all watered soon.

-''A little help, Celia ?''

Celia jumped and slowly turned around, to see a blue messy haired boy waving at her with excitement, with a white bandana with flames on it, and his yellow eyes on her. He was having a big smile on his face, and he was in front of the wooden fence that was all over her fields, for protection from people that would want to squash and walk on them. Celia smiled a bit, and went to the boy, with her watering can.

-''Good morning, Luke'', she said, smiling. ''Well...I can finish this all by myself, you know.''  
-''I think I already know that, but I want to help you out, if you don't mind it'', grinned Luke.  
-''You want change your mind, won't you...?'', mumbled an embarrassed Celia.  
-''Nope !'', chuckled Luke. ''There's no chances that I will change my mind, so...Held me the watering can, so I can help you ?''

Celia smiled a bit, then held him the watering can. Luke's eyes beamed and he jumped up the wooden fence and take the watering can slowly, then started to watering the fields that needed water. Celia watched him in silence, noticing how muscular and strong he seemed to be: after all, he's a carpenter, and his father, Mr. Dale, was always making sure that he was healthy and up to do anything. Luke noticed that she was staring at him with her green leaf eyes, and shrugged, keeping on watering the fields. When he was done, he walked back to Celia and held her the watering can back.

-''Here'' he said, with a grin.  
-''Thank you, Luke...'', she smiled with blushes, then take the watering can.

He was so sweet and gentle...A bit too hyper sometimes, but he was definitely a sweet boy. She didn't knew how she could repay him, but he then rubs her head, messing her hair and bandana. She protested and he chuckled, and she placed her hair and bandana on place.

-''You know, I heard that five new girls were moving there'', said Luke. ''I even think that one of the girls is a Witch !''  
-''Oh my, really ?'', gasped Celia, interested. ''Then I should salute them properly...When do they are supposed to be here...?''  
-''I'd say soon'', answered Luke, jumping the wooden fence again, then turns to Celia, smiling. ''Don't push yourself too far, ok ? If you need anything or any help, just tell me !''  
-''A...Alright, I will...'', smiled Celia, blushing.  
-''I have to go now, but I will catch you up later !'', grinned Luke. ''Bye, bye !''  
-''Bye...'', murmured Celia, as he left quickly.

Celia slowly put a hand at her heart, and closed her eyes, blushing a bit. She've been living in Harmony Town since her childhood, and she got really friends with Luke, even if they were very opposites in characters and personalties: he was extreme and brave, she was earth-to-earth and gentle...but either then that, they were best friends. However...However, Celia couldn't help the feelings she had started to feel thowards Luke: it was MORE than just friendly feelings...

...It was romantic feelings, too...

Celia sighed, and looked up at the sky, thinking...Her feelings thowards Luke had changed when they hit their 14 years old, and it's been four years today that she was having those romantic feelings thowards Luke...but the '''sweet idiot'', like she liked to call him to tease him sometimes, was so blind that he didn't noticed them...

-''Good morning, Celia.''

Celia dropped her watering can as she jumped, then look at the wooden fence: a boy with white hair and red eyes was looking at her. He was having a black bandana-like thing on his head, and he was smiling a bit. Celia smiled, take her watering can in her hand, then walked a bit to face the boy.

-''Good morning, Nadi'', she said. ''How are you today...?''  
-''I'm good'', he answered. ''Just a bit exhausted from all the work I have to do with gardening all around the town...And you ?''  
-''I'm good too'', she said, smiling a bit. ''Luke helped me to watering what was still needing to be watering, so...I feel good.''  
-''That is nice to know.''  
-''by the way, Luke told me that there was five girls that were moving to Harmony Town, today...we should go and salute them, don't you think ?''  
-''...I'm afraid that I will be busy...'', said Nadi.

Celia smiled a bit more: Nadi and her both love plants and they were pretty great friends, too, so she knew that he was saying that because he was a shy person. But she won't push him to do something he didn't wanted to do.

-''I'm sure you will meet them eventually'', she said, gently.  
-''Yeah...'', nodded Nadi. ''By the way, where did Luke go so fast...?''  
-''He mentioned that one of the girls was maybe a Witch...'', slowly said Celia. ''...I guess he went to warn Wizard ? That's pretty much what he would do.''  
-''...Oh'', simply said Nadi. 

* * *

Luke was trotting to Wizard's house, grinning. The lonely Wizard wouldn't leave his house before the night, but Luke had gived himself the mission to warn EVERYBODY that he knew of the five new girls's arrival.

Wizard's house was simple, but you could feel a mystical presence all over it. Luke then knocked on the door, and earned a ''Enter'', as an answer. So he get Inside Wizard's house and closed the door behind him, and saw that Wizard was reading a book, in front of his Crystal ball. Luke akways wonders what's the use of the shiny ball, but he didn't wanted to bother the Wizard with his questions. Wizard looked up at Luke, his eyes were of a different color: the left one was green, and the right one was yellow. But they were showing innocence and trust...most of the time, when he wasn't lost in his thoughts.

-''...How can...I help you, Luke...?'', he asked.  
-''I just wanted to let you know that five girls are moving to Harmony Town, today'', grinned Luke.  
-''...Ok...?''  
-''I also wanted you to know that one of the girls is maybe a Witch.''

Now, THAT catched Wizard's attention. He blinked, staring at Luke, speechless: the eccentric boy liked to make jokes sometimes, and it was rather hard for him to guess if Luke was joking or saying the truth.

-''...What is...it supposed to...mean...?'', he softly asked.  
-''Oh, nothing, nothing'', smirked Luke.

Wizard frowsed: the eccentric boy was mocking him...?

-''Anyway, just drop by and say ''Hi'' to the ladies, at least ?'', said Luke.  
-''...I'll...think about it...'', said Wizard.  
-''Alright, I'll leave you then'', said Luke. ''Bye !''  
-''Bye...''

Luke then left the place, and Wizard stared into space.

...A Witch...

The only other Witch he knew was the Witch Princess, and they weren't getting along very well. If the girl was really a Witch...maybe they could be friends...?

Wizard sighed, and stood up: maybe he should just forget it...or should he take the chance to be...less lonely...? 

* * *

Vaughn was taking care of the many sheeps, cows, chickens and ducks of his Ranch. It was a long and asking job, but he was fine with that and wouldn't like that to change...for now, at least.

-''Oh, Vaughn ~!''

Vaughn almost dropped the fresh milk that he had milked from his cows.

-''Geez, Luke !'', grumbles Vaughn. ''You can be a bit louder, maybe ?''  
-''Oh, if you want, yes !'', answered the excited boy.  
-''Please, DO NOT.''  
-''Alright, alright !''

Vaughn sighed and put the bucket of milk down, then take his black cowboy hat off, to rub his forehead. His white hair was a bit wet from the sweating, but he was fine with that. He then looked at Luke with his purple eyes.

-''What do you want, Luke ?'', he asked him.  
-''Just wanted to let you know that there are five girls moving to Harmony Town, today'', said Luke, with a smirk.  
-''...And how is it supposed to be of any interest, for me ?'', asked Vaughn, clearly annoyed.  
-''Oh, I don't knoooow...help you to get more sociable ?'', asked back a teasing Luke.

Vaughn grumbled and took his bucket of milk in his hands again, after putting back his hat on his head, making Luke to grin even more.

-''Anyway, I see that I am disturbing you, oh Vaughnie ~! So I will leave you alone, now !''  
-''DON'T CALL ME LIKE THAT !''

Luke ran away, laughing hard as Vaughn called him names like ''IDIOT !'', ''JERK !'', and ''MORON !''. 

* * *

Cliff was doing his job at the Vine Shop. He was picking the grapes their locations in the grape trees, slowly. He was lost in his thoughts, thinking about his mother...she had died long years ago, leaving him and Celia, his little sister Celia, between the hands of Dale, the carpenter. He raised them like if they were his own children, but Cliff could clearly see that Celia had developped romantic feelings for Luke, Dale's son...and it was her right, but he didn't tell anything to Luke, as it is Celia's ''problem'', and she seemed to be thankful for that.

-''Hey, big brother.''

Cliff almost dropped his bucket of grapes, as Celia was standing near him, next to him.

-''I'm sorry, did I startle you...?'', she asked, worried a bit.  
-''Yeah, you did startle me a bit, little sister...'', smiled Cliff, a little.

He then looked at her with his sky blue eyes, to analyze if she was alright: she seemed to be less tired than usual.

-''Are you alright ?'', he asked her, concerned. ''I know that you're alone working alone at your shop and...''  
-''I know, Cliff'', she gently interrupts him. ''I am careful about my health, don't worry. Besides'', she added, ''Luke and Nadi often come and help me. They are both sweet boys.''  
-''He, he, it's good to know...'', he said.  
-''By the way, Luke told me that there was five girls moving to Harmony Town, today.''  
-''Oh...? That's great...''  
-''Will you come and say ''Hi'' ?'', asked Celia.  
-''I...can try...'', murmured Cliff.  
-''It's ok, Cliff'', she smiled.

Celia then helped her big brother to finish picking up the grapes from the grap trees. 

* * *

The Mayor was at the Town's entrance, waiting for the five girls to arrive. Finally, he spotted them, coming to him slowly. The five girls seemed to be exhausted, but they were seeming happy to finally be here. He looked at Stella, surprised by her white hair, even if she told him that she was a Witch...and her very pale aquagreen eyes...they were mesmerizing.

-''Welcome to Harmony Town'', he said. ''I am the Mayor Thomas, I am glad that you could made it for today.''  
-''Thank you, Mr. Thomas'', said Claire, smiling.  
-''We're all glad to be here'', said Jill.  
-''Yeah, and I can't wait to see my new Ranch !'', said Chelsea, excited.  
-''The town looks so peaceful'', said Minori.  
-''And beautiful'', added Stella.  
-''Let me guess...You're Claire, Jill, Chelsea, Minori and Stella, right ?'', asked the Mayor.  
-''Yes'', they answered in unison.  
-''Great. Now, let's see where your houses are...''

* * *

 _An hour later  
_

* * *

Stella was heading to a house that is a bit in the woods, near a waterfall. She was checking up the map that the Mayor had gived her, when she bumped into someone, but the person catched her by the waist, so she wouldn't fall to the ground. She blushed as her very pale aquagreen eyes meet yellow and green eyes...

-''...Are you...alright...?'', asked the silver-grey haired boy.  
-''Y...Yeah...'', answered Stella, blushing.

He let her go and she looked at him better: his long hair were braided in a long braid in his back, and he was having a tatoo Under his right eye. Wizard, on his side blinked: the girl was having pure white snow long hair with a turquoise ribbon tied in, her eyes were of a very pale aquagreen color, and she was having pink red lips...

...Also, she was very beautiful.

-''You're...a Witch...?'', he asked, blinking.  
-''Y...Yes...and I...I guess that you're a W...Wizard...?'', she asked, blushing.  
-''Yeah...'', he nodded. ''...I'm Wizard...''  
-''...I...I'm Witch, but I am also know as Aurora Witch...'', she smiled, red.  
-''It's...nice to...meet you...'', said Wizard.  
-''S...Same...'', said Stella.

They remained silent a moment.

-''You...were heading somewhere...?'', asked Wizard.  
-''Yeah...I was heading there...'', said Stella, showing him the map and where her house is.  
-''...Hum...Maybe I can...help you...?'', said Wizard.  
-''Y...You sure...? I don't want to bother you...'', said Stella.  
-''No, it's ok...I can come with you...'', he said...and smiled a bit.

Stella melted from the smile and gulped, blushing a lot.

-''A...Alright...thank you...'', she said.  
-''You're welcome...'', said Wizard, smiling a bit.

They then headed slowly to where Stella's house was...


End file.
